


Lost for Words

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Biting, Challenges, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Konoha Shinden, M/M, Neck Kissing, Retirement, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi interrupts Guy’s soak in the hot spring with a sudden challenge.And Guy is always up for a challenge.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Lost for Words

“Ahh,” Guy sighed blissfully to himself as he sank into the water. He could already feel the stress seeping out of his tired muscles and washing away into the hot spring. He closed his eyes and let his body relax, forgetting all about his aches and missions and failed attempts to get Kurama toys. This was a mission, but it was also a vacation. And this was his time to breathe. “So relaxing… It’s like I’m melting away… I’m getting sleepy…”

Guy’s peaceful daydreaming was interrupted when he suddenly sensed another presence appear in front of him. Before he could react, before he could even open his eyes, there was a hand on his thigh and warm breath whispering in his ear,

“Relax, Guy, it's me.”

_Kakashi._

“What are...?” Guy seemed to lose his voice when he felt Kakashi’s hand begin to move, tracing a slow, deliberate path upwards.

“I’m helping you relax,” he answered. If Guy was somehow too obtuse to infer from Kakashi’s hand alone, that tone of voice definitely would have gotten the message across.

“ _Kakashi_ —!” Guy had fully intended for that to come out in an argumentative or even admonishing tone, but then Kakashi’s hand reached its target, fingers wrapping around Guy’s member and gently milking him. Kakashi’s name came out more as moan than anything else. His voice trembled as Kakashi’s thumb stroked a place that made Guy’s entire body burn.

Kakashi chuckled and let go, shifting back and creating a small bit of space between them. Guy’s eyes fluttered open as he rose back to lucidity.

Kakashi didn’t have the towel wrapped around his face. That was unusual.

"I’m flattered, Guy, really,” Kakashi teased, flashing a grin of sharp pearly whites for all to see. “But if you’re that loud, Mirai’s going to hear you and rush in to see if you’re under attack… Hm…” Kakashi stroked Guy’s short hair, his neck, and his shoulders as he mimed deliberation. “…Got it. I have an idea," It was the same tone from before, but this time, Guy could see the facial expression that went with it, and there was even less room for ambiguity in Kakashi’s message. “How about a challenge?” Kakashi stood up and took a seat on the rocky edge of the hot spring, leaving his legs to kick and splash in the warm, soothing water.

Those were words it was impossible for Guy to resist, so Guy followed suit, scooting up next to Kakashi. “—What sort of challenge?”

“If you can stay silent for… hm… fifteen minutes, you get the point.” Kakashi ran his hand down Guy’s chest to his thighs, then dipped his fingers between Guy’s legs and gave him some of the same attention he'd been receiving moments earlier. “What do you think?” It was hard to think anything with Kakashi’s hand around him like that, so Kakashi asked a simpler question, “Are you up for it?”

“Absolutely,” Guy answered seriously. His face broke out into a wide grin, “I’m going to take back my lead!”

Kakashi matched him with his own adoring grin, “I won’t go easy on you, then.”

“I’d expect nothing less! After all, the two of us—”

Kakashi stroked him hard, flicking the sensitive head and cradling his balls, making him pant and forget his reasoning, and with Kakashi’s breathy whisper of “Because the two of us are _eternal rivals_ , right?” all the other rational thoughts had been left in Guy’s head vanished instantly. Guy shuddered in Kakashi’s hands. It felt so good, like heaven on earth. “Now… Ready, set… Not a peep.”

Kakashi punctuated his words by lightly squeezing Guy’s half-hard shaft in his hand and stroking tenderly, running his thumb over the swollen mushroomed head. His hips bucked into Kakashi’s hands, and Guy could only nod mutely.

Kakashi was a master at giving pleasure without allowing Guy anywhere near release. Every touch was measured, every stroke divine. It was never quite enough, and Guy trembled on the knife edge of desire and frustration. His thighs quaked on a particularly clever down-stroke.

Kakashi’s other hand left Guy’s testicles to splay across Guy’s bare back and shoulders, slowly tracing the column of his spine. His fingers tangled in the fine hairs at the back of Guy’s neck. Guy’s damp hair was sticking to his cheeks and neck, and Kakashi gently slipped his fingers through it to pull it out of the way, nuzzling closer until his lips found the racing pulse in Guy’s throat. Kakashi’s suckling mouth burned a path across his throat as he licked his way downward.

Sharp teeth nipped at Guy’s collarbone and nails raked lightly down Guy’s bared chest, sending a pleasant shiver of pain down his spine.

Guy shivered, goose flesh prickling across his tan flesh at Kakashi’s touch. Guy looked away sharply, ears burning a shade of red that put the eighth gate to shame.

“Oh,” Kakashi murmured, stilling his hand around Guy’s twitching shaft for a second. Kakashi brought his free hand up to gingerly rub Guy’s earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. “ _That_ made you rock hard.” A teasing thumb lightly brushed back and forth along a vein on Guy’s dick, and a teasing voice implored him, “You liked that, didn’t you? You always love my teeth. As much as you like to pretend otherwise, you really are a pervert… Want me to leave a mark?”

He didn’t he an answer –couldn’t get an answer, unless Guy was foolish enough to throw the competition just to respond to a hypothetical question—so, Kakashi nipped with his teeth, pulled and tugged with his lips, and suckled hard. His tongue snaked out at Guy’s pulse.

Guy threw his head back and a choked breath gasped out of his throat soundlessly, a silent _That isn’t fair!_

As if he could read Guy’s mind, Kakashi pulled back just enough to chuckle. The breathy sound of laughter was a low, intimate rumble against Guy’s skin that reverberated through his whole body and headed straight to his dick. Guy had to bite his tongue, because the match almost ended then and there. “I never said I would only be using my hand.” Kakashi punctuated the tease with another firm stroke as he began to move his hand again, keeping up a slow, languid pace.

He glanced up to study Guy’s face briefly for any sort of feigned complaint, expecting some mock resistance, maybe a shove at Kakashi’s shoulder. Nothing came. “It’s a good thing you brought that scarf.” Kakashi flashed him another fanged smirk when he saw the visible gulp Guy made.

And then, Kakashi’s mouth was at the side of Guy’s neck again, licking and sucking and biting with and skilled ease that melted away all of Guy’s willpower. He turned his attention to Guy’s throat, specifically the small spot under his jaw that always pulled out a deep sigh when there was even the slightest bit of suction against it.

Guy squirmed and clasped his hand over his mouth when he felt Kakashi lick the sensitive skin at his neck again, sucking tentatively at first, but with encouragement from Guy’s hitching breath and quickening pulse, Kakashi continued with a little more enthusiasm, mouth working diligently, teeth just shy of breaking the skin, hand still pumping Guy’s cock.

Kakashi’s mouth finally released the skin with a loud pop, smiling at the deep purple hickey left in its place.

“I like how excited you get,” Kakashi whispered into the side of his neck, lapping at his pulse. His hand was still wrapped tightly around his thick shaft, picking up its pace. “It gets easier to read you every time. Like you’re still just falling more and more in love with me, even after all these years. You’re hopeless…”

And it was true. It boggled his mind to realize it, but the more time passed, the more he came to love Kakashi.

Still, Guy would usually have a rebuttal to offer to that, and there was one on the tip of his tongue, but his pride kept his voice from slipping out. It’d lose him the contest, and if Guy opened his mouth right then, he couldn’t be sure that words would come out.

“There are still a few more minutes to go… And you wouldn’t throw away a challenge. So, you won’t be saying anything, no matter what… It’s kind of nice to have you as a captive audience. Let’s chat.”

Kakashi knew Guy was close, the way he began to shiver, panting noiselessly and grasping at Kakashi. Kakashi bit into his neck, and played with his nipple, thrusting even more quickly, whispering sweet nothings. He wanted to draw this out a little longer.

“You were so happy about visiting that tree with me today. Do you remember the first time I got you to sit down and watch the Icha Icha movies with me? You were so flustered. Almost as red as you are right now…” Kakashi blew a cool stream of air on his ear, and Guy could do nothing to suppress his shivers. Kakashi kissed the shell of Guy’s ear, the lobe, the spot where jaw meets neck. He mouthed along the muscle that arced into his collar and traced his other hand down to grope along his chest. It made Guy thrash about a little, even as his lids stay stubbornly closed, his breathing quickening into shallow pants.

“Remember the first time we came to this hot spring? You turned red then, too. That was a while ago… the movie hadn’t even been filmed yet. The town wasn’t a tourist trap yet. And we weren’t even boys in love yet. We were men in a war. But in the middle of that, the first chance we got for a break, you threw on your worst civilian disguise and dragged me here for that competition to see who could stay in the longest without passing out. You looked like a steamed tomato by the end of it.” Guy could feel a familiar bout of laughter fan out, the curve of a smile against his skin. “You always made me remember how to laugh. I used to hate that about you.”

Kakashi feathered ticklish kisses along Guy’s jawline, and Guy’s cheeks ballooned as he tried not to laugh. Kakashi’s laughter easily fell out at the sight.

“I don’t know how you kept making memories that would make me get this nostalgic when I became an old, senile man. But you really did it. You make every day more amusing than the last. I meant it when I said I hope you’re always there for me. You’d do it even if I didn’t ask, though, wouldn’t you? I used to hate that about you, too… But you won me over. You always win, in some small way.”

The tender words did far more for Guy than anything physical could. Warmth tightened in his belly, behind his chest, and around his heart.

Kakashi shifted slightly, just enough for Guy to feel the length of him bumping against his thighs. “It gets me excited, too…” Kakashi ground against Guy’s muscled thigh, slipping one of his legs between Guy’s. He could feel the hardness of Kakashi’s dick against his hip, but he was nowhere near the same state as Guy was in. It accomplished exactly what Kakashi was trying to anyway. It aroused Guy to think about how much Kakashi wanted him, and there was the physical proof of that, pressed against him and getting harder.

Guy bit his lip to hold in a strangled whimper when he felt Kakashi take both their lengths in his hand and continue stroking, slicking them both with Guy’s precum.

It was a shame that it didn’t last long. The heavy breathing and twitching hips got to him faster than he thought. Apparently, that went for the both of them, because needy, pleading fingers were soon digging into the sides of Guy’s legs.

Only a few more torturous, heavenly minutes passed before, “I love you.”

Whispered, like a secret, into Guy’s skin.

Guy jerked in his spot, a hand grabbing onto against Kakashi to brace himself as he arched, climaxing with a cry of surprise echoing on the stone walls.

Kakashi kissed him suddenly, effectively muffling his voice as Kakashi rode out his own climax. Someone was moaning, and Guy slowly realized that it was himself as Kakashi’s tongue caressed the sensitive skin behind his teeth. Guy’s eyes closed and he gave in, moaned low and languidly, unable to hold back after being so thoroughly pleasured. When Kakashi broke the kiss, Guy slumped against Kakashi’s chest, skin flushed, bangs sticking to his forehead as he caught his breath.

“I win,” Kakashi reached up, tangled his fingers in Guy’s damp hair and affectionately held him close. “Too bad. There were just a few more seconds to go.”

“Kakashi,” Guy protested, “That wasn’t fai—”

But Kakashi just gave him one of his playful, beautiful smirks, and pressed it against Guy’s lips again—and then Guy had to honestly admit that Kakashi’s lips on his own were still one of the best things he had ever felt. And he also had to admit that this method seemed to be quite useful to make Kakashi shut up, too. Maybe he should try it himself sometime.

“That challenge was just what I needed,” Kakashi said, pulling away again. “But you know, after giving it some thought…” Kakashi smirked and patted Guy’s cheek adoringly. “I like it better when I can hear your voice, after all.”

Guy could talk again, but he found himself speechless at that brazen admission.

Kakashi scooted off of Guy’s lap and stood up, then offered Guy a hand to help him up as well. Using Kakashi as a crutch, Guy stood to his one good foot and let Kakashi walk him back to the showers to clean themselves off again. “I know some sound jutsu,” Kakashi continued. “So, when we pick things back up later, you can be as loud as you want.”

Guy looked at his reflection in the water and rubbed at the mark Kakashi had left on his neck. He smiled to himself privately. They should really visit hot springs more often.

He needed a rematch.


End file.
